


Vroom vroom

by luizanovaes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois da primeira noite amor de Luke e Mara, ela descobre um hábito peculiar do futuro marido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom vroom

Ela estava sonolenta, mas seus pensamentos estavam mais ativos do que nunca. Mara tinha certeza de que fez a escolha certa ao aceitar o pedido de Luke, porém o futuro ainda a preocupava. Será que as pessoas aceitarão o casamento deles? Será que ela era a mulher certa para ele?  
"Vroooooom....vroooooom!!!!"  
Vrooom? Que diabos era isso? Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e achou Luke com uma x-wing feita de papel na mão e o rapaz reproduzia os sons da aeronave.  
" Mestre Luke Skywalker pede permissão para aterrizar no belo ventre de Mara Jade."  
Luke fez algumas manobras no ar alheio ao olhar curioso de Mara, mas ao chegar perto do ventre desnudo da moça...  
\- Permissão negada!  
Luke até tenta esconder o brinquedo de papel, mas era tarde.  
\- Desculpa, querida. Eu não queria lhe acordar, mas seu plano é tão plano e tão bonito e....  
\- Você é estranho, Skywalker! Vrooom, vrooom? Sério? Nem criança faz isso hoje em dia!  
-Eu realmente lamento, mas não pude resistir. A última vez em que me senti tão bem eu tinha 19 anos e nada sabia da históriade verdade...  
\- Uma vez garoto da fazenda, sempre o garoto da fazenda...

Um silêncio estranho se deu entre o mestre jedi com um avião de papel na mão e sua noiva nua deitada na cama. Mara decidiu acabar com o clima ruim.  
\- humm...você consegue fazer uma jade's fire de papel também?  
Os olhos azuis de Luke brilharam e um sorriso inocent apareceu em seu rosto.  
-Com certeza, minha vida...  
Os dois passaram o dia em maravilhosas batalhas pela galáxia e quando chegou a noite fizeram amor novamente. Esse homem fez Mara conhecer mil sentimentos desds que se cruzaram pela primeira vez: ódio, raiva, preocupação, amizade, ciúmes, tristeza, amor e agora ela pode se sentir criança como nunca pode ser.  
Ela ainda tinha medo do futur, mas anseiava pelos outros sentimentos que Luke poderia despertar nela.

.


End file.
